


The Bermuda Love Triangle

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Fellatio, Flirting, Hello Nathan/Jack fandom I gift you smut for being so amazing, I accidentally wrote some porn., M/M, PWP but there is some kinda fake science plot sprinkled in, Speed dating the Eureka way, There is no science to this trope, Yeah that was terrible but it sure sets you up for the route I took with this story, enjoy, honest sexual advances, maybe just chemisty, science made me do it...do him, the love triangle trope knocked on it's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: An experiment actually does what it's supposed to do at GD and causes Nathan, Jack and Allison to address the love triangle they're in.  Speed dating at it's finest, on fast forward.Jack and Nathan flirt and make something of it.





	The Bermuda Love Triangle

 

 

**The Bermuda Love Triangle**

A Love Story _made in Eureka_

* * *

 

 

 

Allison wasn't quite sure how to handle the whirlwind that was the weird Bermuda Love Triangle she was in. She wasn't sure how to handle the fact that she adopted Jack's pet name for the GD project gone wrong either. She shut her eyes as she felt her brain function slipping away from her and her impulse control vanishing. All she felt was irrational irritation and it was directed at the two men behind her who were not helping resolve this issue at all. “Can you two stop flirting!”

 

“Not likely!” Came the reply, in unison.

 

She wanted to pull her hair out as both Jack and Nathan went back to making weird nonsense sexual innuendos about devices in the lab like a pair of school boys. For some reason Dr. Eros's device was affecting them more than her. Then again, the doctor did say it removed inhibitions, focused affections and sped along the dating process to save time. Maybe she just wasn't that interested in either one of them as their flirting with her had quickly spiraled into downright ridiculous flirting with each other. “Who the hell hired a guy named Eros that specialized in making romance related drugs?”

 

“My predecessor, the _brilliant_ Dr. Warren King.” Nathan replied with the most sarcasm he could muster as Jack started playing with one of those ergonomic mouse pads. His watched as Jack's fingers squished into the gel then his hand grabbed at it like it was some body part that needed fondled.

 

“I bet he green-lighted this project for _you_ , Allison.” Jack chuckled.

 

“Really?” Nathan snorted. “We were married and Warren was...not me!”

 

“I never told you she tried to put me through the windshield when I implied they might have a thing, huh?” Jack laughed and then looked at Nathan and forgot where he was going with that. “No surprise, I mean, the day we first met you took your shirt off and I haven't been able to think of anything but your _amazing_ abs since.”

 

“Really.” Nathan said a little more interested. “You like that slow, seductive buttoning I did?”

 

“Yeah.” Jack nodded with enthusiasm. “Only could have been better if you were taking the shirt _off._ ”

 

“I told myself it was was to intimidate you.” Nathan shrugged. “In reality it was most definitely to interest you. “

 

“I'm interested!”

 

“Who wouldn't be?” Nathan said and started to unbutton his shirt. “I mean, _look at me_!”

 

“I always do.” Jack sighed and leaned against the desk to take in the view.

 

“Nathan!” Allison snapped. “Keep your shirt on and tell me what Dr. Ero's project was!”

 

“Doctor Errors is more like it.” Jack said.

 

Nathan laughed. “That's _actually_ funny.”

 

“I have my moments.”

 

“You have a lot of moments.” Nathan nodded.

 

“We should focus on this...love machine problem.” Jack said as Allison shot him a death glare. He turned around to get his eyes off Nathan so he could try to focus. Then he started looking under furniture for a plug he could pull.

 

“If you're going to stick your ass out like that you're going to have a whole new love machine problem.” Nathan announced.

 

“Nathan!” Allison finally turned and looked at him. “Really?”

 

“Just because you have no patience for foreplay or sex doesn't mean everyone does. This is our foreplay. Me and Jack. It's fun. Flirty. Teasing. ” Nathan rolled his eyes. “You wouldn't understand. You give me so much shit for working and then you want to get sex over and done with so it doesn't get in the way of you being a Mom or you.”

 

Jack laughed as he crawled around on the floor looking for the plug. “That's why Abby preferred her vibrator too. Sorry if I want to make love to my wife and you just want to get it over with and get your orgasm and leave me laying there like some kind of dime store ride.”

 

“Thank you Jack.” Nathan said and stuck his tongue out at Ally.

 

“Sounds like you two are a match made in Eureka.” Ally said and heard 'owww' from Jack as he banged his head on something.

 

“Yeah, so are you and the Vibra-matic 3000.” Nathan picked up a test tube and waved it at her like a wand.

 

“Now you're just being mean.” Allison snapped back.

 

“No, I'm being honest. You don't want a husband, you just want a guy you can pull out of the drawer when you want your needs taken care of. Taken care of in a minute or less. Case in point, _who_ was knocking on my door when I came back to Eureka?”

 

“We were still married!” Ally yelled. “And you asked for a divorce before I got in the door.”

 

“Woah. Really?” Jack came out from under the desk rubbing his head, the one on his shoulders. “Tell me it's because of _our thing_.”

 

“What thing?” Allison asked.

 

“We don't have a thing, Carter.” Nathan said.

 

“Oh, we definitely do.” Jack said and sat there and grinned. “Feel free to show me your abs again and advertise your assets.”

 

“That's why you divorced me? Him?” Allison asked. She suspected it but still hearing Nathan admit it was another.

 

“Well who can blame the guy when he was just your Big Bang Machine?” Jack snorted.

 

“That's really funny, Carter.” Nathan said and giggled.

 

“Nathan...” Allison felt her anger bubbling over and it came out in a low growl.

 

“I didn't see you for a year and I didn't even tell you I was coming back to Eureka!” Nathan laughed in that 'painful truth has just been spoken and I gotta salvage my cool image' kinda way. “I've been a complete asshole to you.”

 

“Yes, you have.” Allison crossed her arms and couldn't be upset with the honesty. It felt like closure.

 

Jack raised his hand. “Listen, for the record, my ex-wife was a major emotionally abusive _bitch_. I'm not married anymore and it sounds like a huge improvement to upgrade to Major Asshole over there.”

 

“It's _Doctor_ Asshole.” Nathan said smugly.

 

“You have a PHD in proctology too?” Jack gasped.

 

“No but...” Nathan thought about it. “If we hook up we're going to go down that road so...”

 

“Been there, _love_ that.” Jack said with a grin. “I mean who doesn't?”

 

“Ally.” Nathan chirped.

 

“God dammit Nathan.”

 

“That's right....too much foreplay.” Nathan said and turned back to Jack who was just looking at him with hopeful eyes. “Why haven't we hooked up yet?”

 

“You're Doctor Asshole.” Jack admitted. “I never know if you're being mean or inviting. I never know if you're jealous of me or her. I bounce between 'fuck that guy' and 'I want to fuck that guy' like on an hourly basis.”

 

“Me too.” Nathan said. “I also don't know if I can override my feeling about your intelligence with the fact that you're irresistible and gorgeous long enough to make a relationship last.”

 

“I thought we were getting past that.” Jack said with a grimace.

 

“You just crawled under the desk looking for a plug in a room with no electrical access because it's a sealed lab specifically designed for aerial testing.” Nathan then winced. “Oh, I guess I forgot that too. God you're distracting, _Jack_.”

 

“Are you serious? It's coming through the vents!?” Allison rubbed her temples.

 

“If it comes out of the one on the ceiling that explains why the seven foot tall guy sculpted by God himself was the first to succumb to the love potion.” Jack said. “Closer to heaven where you were made.”

 

“Look at you with your simplistic understanding of aerial disbursement.” Nathan said. “And weirdly arousing mythical references."

 

“Yeah, I'm down here trying to calculate some other displacement issues.” Jack said and stared at Nathan's crotch. “Not feeling so foggy now, but still can't get you off my mind.”

 

“It's probably embedded in your clothes.” Nathan said with a simple nod then perked up and asked, “Maybe you should take them off?”

 

“No!” Allison screamed and turned to them. They were both pouting. “Seal the vents!”

 

“With clothes?” Jack asked then looked at Nathan. “Oh my God, I have an idea!”

 

“Shhh....don't hurt your head.”

 

“I'll climb up _you_ to reach the ceiling!” Jack stood up and clapped excitedly. “I've been waiting for a reason to suggest that for like... _months_!!”

 

“If that's how I get your legs wrapped around my neck, sure.”

 

“Yes!” Jack leapt across the room and put his hands on Nathan. “I don't know what to grab first.”

 

“Anything.” Nathan suggested. “I am literally game for _anything_.”

 

“Really?” Jack said and grinned. “I thought you'd have some control issues.”

 

“A ton.” Nathan admitted. “Wow this shit really works. I'm appalled and also impressed.”

 

“That's what foreplay is for.” Jack said.

 

“See Ally, _he_ gets it!”

 

“Get up there now.” Allison said and could not say she was surprised by this outcome.

 

“I'm already up.”

 

“I can't believe the love triangle thing is actually working in my favor!” Jack chuckled and pulled Nathan over to right below the vent. Then he whispered. “Bend over.”

 

“That's actually hotter than I imagined it would sound.”

 

Jack pulled a chair over and stood on it so he could get on Nathan's shoulders. “Ok, so _maybe_ in my rush to say that I might have miscalculated how I am supposed to mount you for this.”

 

“Just hop right on, I can take it.”

 

Jack pulled him over and readjusted him so he could just step over on his shoulders. “I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“I doubt you will. You're so self sacrificing and considerate.”

 

“Even if I'm stupid?”

 

“Who saves my ass every week? Not me. Not Allison. You.”

 

“You have a great ass.”

 

“You too.”

 

Allison just leaned against the non functioning control panel and watched Nathan rise to his full height with Jack on his shoulders. Jack closed the vent and grinned like he just won the lottery. Nathan was rubbing his cheek against Jack's thigh. “If either of you deny this happened after your decontamination shower, I am locking you back up in this room.

 

“You'll never get him out of my bedroom.” Nathan grumbled.

 

“I love this town.” Jack said enthusiastically. “ _So_ much.”

 

“Right.” Allison heard alarms start to ring as the system detected a stoppage at the vents and opened the doors as part of the fail safe. “Nathan, get him off your shoulders. You can barely fit through the doors in this building as is.”

 

“That's true.” Nathan admitted and looked up at Jack, pushing the back of his head into his crotch. “I don't want to hurt you either.”

 

“You're nice. In your own way. I mean....you try. You hide it behind a wall of sarcasm and brutal honesty but I see it's to protect yourself.” Jack said and slid off Nathan's shoulders onto the desk. “People suck. I like to think I suck better than most.”

 

“You got too close to the vent. Were you hyperventilating up there?” Nathan frowned. “I get your drift but that was stupid even for you.”

 

“You were rubbing your ruggedly handsome cheeks on my thighs and your great head of hair against my really engorged one. I do give _great_ head.” Jack whined. “Can we please take off our clothes and shower now?”

 

“Not until they escort us to those showers.” Nathan said and placed a kiss on Jack's lips. “But I have a huge shower at my place and I'll be glad to share it with you.”

 

“Is it because you have a huge dick?”

 

“No but also yes.” Nathan said and watched a dopey grin appear on Jack's face as he wrapped his arms around him and made a noise that sounded like purring. Not really caring what anyone thought at this point, Nathan picked him up and carried him out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“So we have a thing.” Jack said as he walked up to Nathan's front door as the man leaned against the door frame and watched him saunter up to his house. The love spray was out of their systems and off their bodies and he was eager to make sure neither one of them second guessed what had happened today. Night had fallen, the work day was over and now it was time to go home. Zoe was a Pilar's, he called S.A.R.A.H. to tell her he had to work and he drove over to Nathan's to keep this momentum going.

 

“We definitely do.” Nathan said and pushed himself off the door and gallantly bowed to welcome Jack into his home. Then he slammed the door and pulled the man back into his arms and kissed him.

 

“It's been a while since I was with a guy.” Jack admitted. “Correction, with anyone.”

 

“Well we both know who my ex-wife preferred.” Nathan smirked.

 

Jack just laughed as he looked at Nathan. “I am dumb, I can't fathom how she could resist you.”

 

“Do you want dinner?”

 

“If I can eat if off your abs?”

 

“Later then.”

 

“Way later. I like to take my time with foreplay.” Jack said and ran his hand down Nathan's tie and tugged on it. “I've spent the last five months thinking about what I want to do to you.”

 

“That's a bona fide emergency you can call me for.” Nathan said and turned to lock the door and then pulled Jack to the couch and pushed him back on it.

 

Jack had to wiggle out of his gun belt as Nathan took his tie off and then pounced him. He couldn't help but whisper. “You want me to snap a picture of my urgent needs on my PDA?”

 

“I've seen the pictures you take and we would still be in this situation.  I would have thought you wanted your lawn mowed.”

 

Jack laughed and pulled him down to kiss him, Nathan hovering over him on the couch. He wasn't sure they could get along but this was relaxed, playful and good. “Interoffice memo asking for assistance getting my pants off?“

 

Nathan started laughing. “Ok, I'm the idiot who didn't make my move when you clearly showed interest when we first met.”

 

“I really wasn't interested because you were a territorial asshole.” Jack said and started unbuttoning Nathan's shirt. “I mean....I liked what you were showing off but I didn't think I had a chance.”

 

“I'm not married anymore.”

 

“Did I force that?”

 

“You waltzed in like you always do and show me the fallacy of my thinking and presented me with the right solution.”

 

Jack smiled as he finally got in Nathan's shirt. “How are you even real?”

 

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Come on, let's use the bed. This is going to take all night.”

 

“It's foreplay.” Jack said as Nathan got off him. He added in a mocking voice, “You said you like it this way, you damned liar.”

 

“I know it's your kind of foreplay and I like it, so can you get off the couch and come to the bedroom?” Nathan took off his shirt and dropped it on Jack. “I expect to be sore in the morning and I don't want it to be because we pulled something trying to stay on the couch.”

 

“We really did pass that speed dating course this afternoon, didn't we?” Jack said and sat up. “That was the point right? Prove that we're compatible and this is worth pursuing.”

 

“Yes.” Nathan said and walked out of the room. “You also wanted to take off your clothes so bad you whined. Can you do that, in here?”

 

“Whatcha got in the bedroom?”

 

“A bed, you dumb shit.”

 

Jack jumped up and followed the trail of clothes to the bedroom where he found an over-sized bed with Nathan on it. Naked and waiting. He quickly undressed and then said “Shit, I can't leave my gun out there.”

 

And off he went. If he said he thought sex with Jack was going to be any different, he would be lying. Yes, there were fantasies where they threw each other against the wall and then that one were they broke his desk, but they would get there. He knew that feeling each other out would be this ridiculous, this playful, this _thing_ that they did. “So if you find a Vibra-thon 4000 out there....”

 

“Would you shut up! This is safety!”

 

Nathan rolled over on his back. “I'm cocked and loaded and ready to go in here. Want to come handle my weapon, Sheriff?”

 

“Good God...” Jack said as he came back and saw Nathan sprawled on the bed in his full glory. “How can anyone resist you?”

 

“Good question.” Nathan fluttered his eyes up at Jack in his doorway, naked and holding his gun belt. Still not moving to get on the bed. “Maybe I will just go make dinner.”

 

“No you won't.” Jack dropped his holster and jumped on the bed and pinned him down. He got the hint. It was easy to jump right into kissing him again with a little more seriousness now they they were both naked and couldn't help rub against each other. He moved onto kissing his cheek and neck, then to his shoulder blades. He ran his hands up and down his arms and let his lips wander where ever he pleased. Nathan's chest rode and fell with his fluctuating breathing and his hot breath blew down over his head and hunched back. Nathan tried to wiggle out from under him and take charge but Jack bit his nipple and said “No! You teased me with this and you will pay for that.”

 

Nathan felt his own laugh and gasp catch in his throat at that statement. Jack 's hands let go of his arms and then ran down them, to his chest, slowly dragging down his torso until he got his hands on his abs.

 

“How the fuck are these real?” Jack gasped after getting a feel and having to let go of his hold on Nathan's nipple.

 

“I don't sleep well so I work out.” Nathan admitted. “I also know I look good so....”

 

“I don't know if I want to tire you out enough to sleep now.” Jack mumbled as he found himself fixated with running his hands over those muscles. “Yeah...you look good alright.”

 

“Inflating my ego while your grinding your ass on my inflated cock?”

 

“Foreplay, right?” Jack asked and felt a hand run up his own legs and up to his midsection. “This is kinda our thing.”

 

“Not so bad, yourself Sheriff.” Nathan could feel his hands shaking as he finally got to touch Jack like he had fantasized about. “So sorry you ended up in the infirmary or decontamination showers so much. Not sorry I enjoyed the view.”

 

“I need to be athletic so your scientists don't kill me.” Jack said and then ran his hands back up Nathan's body so he could kiss his lips again.

 

“I'm the only one you have to worry about.” Nathan smirked. “Hope your heart is in good shape.”

 

“Passed my physical with flying colors.”

 

“By flying  _off a bridge_.” Nathan said and flipped him over and pinned him to the bed. “And you almost died. No more of that, please.”

 

“Please? I didn't think you knew that word.” Jack smiled. “Or that I'd hear it from you this soon.”

 

“You first.” Nathan said and gave him that, 'Let me show you how it's done' look. Then he got his chance to kiss his way down Jack's body. Slowly licking and nipping and kissing the most sensitive spots of the neck, then the nipples, then he let his beard drag against his belly as he kissed his way down to Jack's twitching erection. He liked foreplay, yes, but he wanted Jack to know this wasn't just talk. He genuinely wanted this and he wanted it to be a regular _thing_ they did.

 

Jack didn't expect Nathan to be the one who so eagerly took his cock in his mouth. He gasped and grabbed the sheets as the man, without any hesitation, sucked on his engorged head and then plunged down and took him in his entirety into his mouth and throat. He gurgled in response. He couldn't do anything else. It was magical and overstimulating every sense he had. Nathan down there, head bobbing up and down with those eyes fluttering up to tell him 'yes, I am damned good at this'. His own body screaming at him that it had been way to long since it saw any activity outside of his hand. Nathan's hands, however, were on the inside of his thighs, rubbing and rolling over some very neglected skin. Then he had no choice but to throw his head back and mutter, “Fuuuuuuck” as a gentile hand rolled his balls around and a finger stroked his perineum.

 

Nathan wasn't surprised or judgmental when Jack came so fast. He doubted he was going to be able to set any records either as touch starved as he was these days. However he was glad he still had his magic, even if it had been ages since he had the opportunity to use his skills. He didn't let Jack fall from his mouth until the twitching stopped and he went limp. Then he remained in place and wiped him off with the sheets.

 

“You're...going to have to give me a minute.” Jack managed to choke out.

 

“I'll find some way to pass the time.” Nathan said with a grin and ran his hands over Jacks' thighs again, then slowly made his way back up his body appreciating it all along the way.

 

“Not to set myself up for being called stupid, but I can't even make up a word that described what you just did to me.” Jack said and then said, “Wow.”

 

“You're not stupid, Jack.” Nathan said and returned to kissing Jack's neck and collar bone. “I couldn't find anything else wrong with you so I targeted the one thing I could use to devalue you in front of Ally. I'm so deeply sorry I sank that low.”

 

“Sorry I flirted with your wife to make you jealous.” Jack confessed. “I only realized what I was doing today because of the Eros Inhibition Eraser Spray.”

 

“I _was_ jealous, flirting is _our thing_.” Nathan mumbled as he found himself enjoying the splendor of Jack's body. The rise and fall of his chest. The glimmer of the fine layer of sweat on his skin. His dazzling blue eyes.

 

“Not your typical foreplay, huh?”

 

“You aren't my typical anything.” Nathan confessed. “This is the most relaxed I've been in bed in ages. You make me smile even if I try to hide it. I don't want that to change back to the aggressive, competitive foreplay I'm used to.”

 

“Oh, we'll get there.” Jack promised. “And you're not relaxed until I take care of that erection you're dragging up my leg.”

 

“Oh? Am I?”

 

Jack snorted and had to admit this was actually fun. He looked down at Nathan who was tracing his nipples and felt the overwhelming need to watch him convulse on the bed as he proved he was pretty capable at fellatio as well. He reached down and lifted the man's chin so he could bend down and kiss him. “Get back up here so I can have my turn.”

 

“Why did that sound competitive?”

 

Jack had to grin. “I think this is a way better thing to compete over.”

 

“I mean, _you can try._ ”

 

Jack watched him smile, that superior smug smile that he had come to love and hate. This time it was used in pure jest, but there certainly was an undertone of truth to it. It warmed him to his very core as he smiled and moved so he could straddle Nathan again. “I do have to admit I'm very satisfied to discover you can use that tongue of yours for something other than talking.”

 

“I'm glad I gave you such a workout being dumbfounded so you could exercise your mouth being slack-jawed.” Nathan countered. “You'll need it.”

 

Jack pinched his nipple for that and giggled when he cringed. Then he wiggled and ground his ass into the rock hard cock that was pinned between him and Nathan. He hunched over and bent down to lick and kiss the nipple he just tweaked, making sure he rubbed rhythmically against Nathan's erection as he did so. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow and they probably weren't going to get to anything wild yet. His back muscles screamed as he did his best to contort his body to accommodate his ideas.

 

Nathan's breathing got heavier as Jack managed to stimulate several tender spots all at once. His tongue was teasing his nipples, his ass and thigh rocking against his cock and his fingers were so lightly tracking over his body that even the non-sensitive areas were discovering new sensations. Then he slid down further, sinking down his body, planting kisses and licking along the way. Hands grasping flesh firmer, focus now entirely on the actions and not words. Head level with his cock but bypassing it to start kissing and licking his shaft from the base. Hands clenching his thighs and Jack's body slipping over the edge of the bed so he could place himself where he wanted to be. Nathan tried to watch but it was all too much and he put his head back before his eye balls rolled out of his head. Who knew Jack would turn his 'god dammit Carter' eye-roll against him?

 

Jack was not in the least bit concerned that he had lost his touch over the years. Not when Nathan was already so close to losing his mind that he wasn't talking or even looking at him. He was eager to give the man the climax he was so patient for, but he also wanted to be sure to tease him mercilessly before that moment came. He was slow and methodical about how he licked up his shaft and how he moved his hands to take a grasp of his shaft and head at the same time. He felt the twitch of Nathan's entire body as his hand enveloped the almost purple head.  His hand made use of the fresh pre-cum that hadn't been wiped off from their precious maneuvers and he lightly played with the head. Swirling the moisture around and tracing the structures without apply the pressure he knew the man was going to be begging for soon. “Still like foreplay?”

 

“This...is torture.” Nathan had to gasp and finally picked his head up to look at Jack's sinful grin and realized the man would keep it up all night. “You're not serious?”

 

“I seriously would like to hear you beg a little.” Jack said and ever so slowly leaned his mouth over to run his tongue around the head while Nathan watched.

 

“I'm considering just spraying you in the face.”

 

“That would be a loss.” Jack mumbled and let the hot air from his nostrils blow over the wet glaze of pre-seminal fluid and then took the head into his mouth. Not a lot of pressure, just enough that Nathan could feel his lips around him and his tongue tracing that penis-crack he never found a name for.

 

Nathan heard an inhuman noise from from his own throat and lost his resolve. He put his hand on Jack's head, not forcefully, but enough to signify that he didn't want him going anywhere. Then he uttered that word he never before had, “Please?”

 

Jack almost choked. Not because he swallowed something but because that was the hottest mewl of the word he had ever heard. He didn't think that it was possible to hear something even better than Nathan's voice, but that certainly proved him wrong. He instantly found himself eager as hell to bring him to completion and got more forceful with everything. His mouth clamped around him and he started bobbing with a rhythm that he couldn't force himself to stop even if he tried. Nathan's hand on his head, fingers weaving into his hair as best as the man could manage and the thrusting hips all came together to make this a better experience than he had ever fantasized about.

 

Nathan saw stars. He thought that was something that people said to boast about some mediocre sex to make them feel better. Now he knew it was real. Though it was more of a encroaching darkness from his peripherals as vision began to blur. Fuck....that was because he forgot to breathe.

 

Jack wasn't holding back at all. The sounds Nathan was making egged him on and he found himself trying to draw him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Then he backed off long enough to focus on the sensitive head and chance a glance up at Nathan writhing on the bed. Then he felt it all give way as Nathan came, his body rising off the bed and seizing up as a pulsating warmth hit the back of Jack's throat. He had never been one to swallow, but he had never had a guy in his mouth that he genuinely wanted to swallow. This was more than sex and he found himself wanting all of what Nathan could give him.

 

It took minutes before Nathan could find the brain capacity to say, “Wow”. Jack had already cleaned up and crawled back on the bed to lay beside him. He watched the ceiling fan make it's rotations and felt the cool breezed on his sweaty skin. His mind had been completely blown and Jack knew it. So when he did finally say the word Jack was ready with a comeback. “Wow.”

 

“Really scientist? That's the word you choose?”

 

“You surprised?” Nathan asked. “You've always been the one to leave me speechless. Good, bad and great.”

 

“I'm going to go investigate this huge shower of yours, want to join me?”

 

“In a minute...” Nathan sighed contently. “You're not planning to leave are you?”

 

“No, I figured this was going to get competitive and I thought I'd seize the chance to wash off.”

 

“Another good idea.” Nathan said and felt his brain come back online. “I can't promise I will keep my hands to myself though.”

 

“Wasn't planning to wash myself off.”

 

“I don't think I'm going to fire Dr. Eros.” Nathan said and he rolled his head over to look at Jack who was smiling and looking downright adorable in the way only Jack Carter could.

 

“Well...it worked. Why would you?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jack sipped his morning coffee as he looked out the kitchen window and saw Jo's deputy car pull up and park on the street. “Rut-Roh neighbors called the cops on us.”

 

Nathan sighed and kept making breakfast. “Forget what I said last night. I'm going to fire people come Monday.”

 

“You _had_ to know this was going to happen.” Jack said and walked to the front door.

 

“ _They_ should know getting redacted was bound to happen.”

 

“Calling in a fake report to the police is sort of my jurisdiction, thank you very much.” Jack said and opened the front door of Nathan's house and looked at his Deputy over his coffee cup. He was as casual as he could manage when he said, “Morn' Jo.”

 

Jo bounded up the stairs with a duffel bag in hand. Jack looked smug and amused and had to know why she was here. He was wearing his uniform but she knew it was because he was smart enough to not walk around wearing Nathan's clothes. “Neighbors were concerned that your car was still parked here this morning.”

 

“Come on in.” Jack said. “Is that a CSI kit for checking for body fluids?”

 

“It's your clothes, dumbass.” Jo shoved the bag into his arms and his face lit up. “You're welcome.”

 

“You're the best.” He said and closed the door. They walked into the kitchen were Nathan was serving up omelets. “Hey, Jo's here to make sure neither one of us is dead. Neighbors seem to be worried about one of us dying from a _penetration_ wound.”

 

Nathan turned and saw the amused grin on his face. Jo seemed to be reveling in the truth of the situation too. “So much for false alarms being a serious offense, huh Sheriff?”

 

“I also confiscated the video from the Love Lab experiment yesterday.” Jo said and placed the evidence bag with the USB drive in on the table. “Thought you might want that.”

 

“You watched it.” Jack asked and knew she did.

 

“It was evidence in your suspected murder.” Jo said.  "It was also hilarious."

 

Jack jumped as a plate shot across the table, delivering his omelet to him. “Nathan, come on. You had to know this was going to happen.”

 

“I also suspect that Deputy Lupo is here to gather evidence so she can report back to Cafe Diem for the betting pool.” Nathan said.

 

“Yup.” Jo shrugged. “I win.”

 

Jack looked at her as she jumped up and down in place and hugged him. “Well then, why don't you relay to them that the Director here is going to fire everyone if there are any problems this weekend.”

 

“Will do.” Jo said. “Zoe also wanted me to give you this.”

 

Jack watched her pull his hand up in the air and then high five him. “Well that's....not cool. Oh God, _she knows_?”

 

“What hasn't been cool is watching you two go at each other with words and eyes for the last five months. “ Jo said. “Zoe is staying at Pilar's this whole weekend and S.A.R.A.H. wants to make sure you're not going to move in with him and leave her. Overall, I'm _so_ glad you're not dead and that I won $5,000.”

 

“ _How_ much?” Jack almost spat out his coffee.

 

“I also got an anonymous report about someone activating the 'Big Bang Machine' at this address.” Jo said and started laughing. “Do you know who I blame for that?”

 

“Allison.” Nathan said with a shrug. “Apparently I should buy her flowers...”

 

“Or batteries.” Jack snorted and Jo smacked him.

 

“If you go out you need to change.  You smell like sex and his shampoo.” Jo then  grinned before she backed away and turned to leave. “I'll take care of the paperwork, It will be on your desk when you get back on Monday.”

 

Jack laughed when Nathan sat down sniffed his hair and mumbled something about 'like that's a bad thing'. “Maybe you should take Zane and go investigate Dr. Eros's lab yourself, Josefina. Perhaps on Tuesday?”

 

“Enjoy your weekend Carter.”

 

“You could be enjoying your _next_ weekend Lupo.” Jack called back as the door slammed.

 

Jack started chuckling as soon as the door closed and Nathan had no choice but to join him. He picked up the USB drive and looked at it and said, “I can't wait to watch this.”

 

“More like a gag reel than a home movie.” Jack said and then put his duffel bag on the ground and said. “But yeah, I'm looking forward to it too.”

 

“Whole weekend, huh?” Nathan asked.

 

“Oh? You out of ideas already?”

 

“Not even close.”

 

“Great.” Jack said. “Me either.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
